


Let Me

by daisy_illusive



Series: Goldennes [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Bullying, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YoungTaek haría absolutamente todo por la persona que más ama… si tan solo JooChan lo dejara, lo haría todo por él.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita a través de la letra de la canción Let Me, aunque no siguiéndola de forma exacta.  
> La canción se me pegó tantísimo cuando salió que estuve muchas semanas cantándola a todas horas y un día me puse y escribí esto mientras la escuchaba una y otra vez en bucle.

            JooChan agachó su cabeza y apretó sus dientes, esperando un golpe que recibió solo unos segundos después en su estómago y sus piernas se resintieron, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás, mientras se doblaba por la cintura de dolor. Su espalda pegó contra la pared de ladrillo de su instituto y aquella parte de su cuerpo también le dolió, pero nada le dolía más como saber que JaeHyun, JiBeom y DongHyun estaban allí, observando cómo lo golpeaban una y otra vez, siendo sujetados, sin poder hacer nada por él, aunque el chico sabía que era lo único que querían. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de JooChan, pero llorar haría que todo fuera peor, por lo que simplemente apretó sus dientes con mucha más fuerza.

 

            —Haznos un favor a todos y mátate —dijo el que le había pegado el puñetazo en el estómago.

 

            JooChan no tuvo que mirarlo a la cara para saber que se lo había dicho con una sonrisa soberbia, que se lo había dicho como si tuviera la razón y que eso solucionaría sus vidas… pero JooChan sabía que no las solucionaba, a pesar de que muchas veces sentía que no sería tan difícil hacerlo y acabar con todo. El chico escuchó protestar a lo lejos a uno de sus amigos, los escuchó forcejear a todos, pero ninguno pudo soltarse hasta que, quienes los sostenían, los dejaron libres para salir huyendo del lugar del crimen. JooChan vio por el rabillo del ojo que sus amigos corrieron hacia él inmediatamente, de la misma forma que vio cómo los otros se alejaron.

 

            Cansado, el chico resbaló por la pared de ladrillo hasta acabar sentado en el suelo de tierra mojada —se mojaría y mancharía los pantalones del uniforme, pero nadie lo regañaría por ello porque no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera— y dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos por fin.

 

            —JooChan —murmuró DongHyun, agachándose junto a él y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para hacer que lo mirara. Cuando alzó su mirada pudo ver la preocupación pintada en el rostro del otro chico—. ¿Por qué no vamos al tutor y le contamos lo que te están haciendo?

            —No arreglará nada —replicó, con un nudo en su garganta, sabiendo perfectamente que, a pesar de que le estuvieran haciendo aquello, por mucho que lo dijera nadie iba a hacer nada.

            —Pero… —comenzó DongHyun, aunque no pudo acabar porque JiBeom le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

            —Sabes que estas cosas llevan a reuniones interminables con los padres y que a JooChan no lo pueden representar, por lo que, finalmente acabarán aceptando el soborno de los padres de esos gilipollas y lo sacarán a él del colegio para que no haya más problemas —dijo JiBeom, exponiendo la verdad de lo que pasaría aunque dijeran algo.

            —Pero algo hay que hacer —murmuró JaeHyun, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. No podemos dejarlo así, te están haciendo daño…

            —No te preocupes, Jae —dijo JooChan, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara—. No os preocupéis ninguno. Ya solo quedan unos meses para que salgamos de este lugar, puedo aguantar perfectamente el tiempo que queda.

            —Pero están siendo más violentos ahora que antes —comentó DongHyun.

 

            JooChan trató de levantarse, pero se tambaleó y JiBeom lo cogió del brazo, sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo. El chico sabía que sus amigos lo harían todo por él, pero contra aquello no se podía hacer nada porque no tenía ningún adulto que lo defendiera y sus palabras serían tomadas completamente a broma porque las personas que lo acosaban y lo golpeaban no eran los típicos matones, sino que eran gente que sacaba buenas notas, tan buenas notas que rivalizaban siempre con las suyas —JooChan imaginaba que ahí estaba el problema, que no soportaban que un huérfano fuera más listo que ellos—.

 

            —Algo hay que hacer —repitió JaeHyun—. Cualquier cosa para que te dejen tranquilo el tiempo que queda.

            —No hace falta —contestó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico—, puedo soportarlo el tiempo que queda y, una vez acabe el instituto, me aseguraré de no cruzarme con ellos nunca más.

 

            JooChan les dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos y para convencerlos de que estaba bien, aunque no lo estaba, pero aquello era lo mejor para todos. Porque si ellos se metían en todo aquello, saldrían mal parados como él y JooChan no quería que nadie más saliera herido con eso.

 

~

 

            — _¿Hyung? ¿Puedo pasar?_

 

            YoungTaek alzó la cabeza y vio a JaeHyun asomándose a la puerta de su habitación con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. YoungTaek frunció su ceño, extrañado, porque JaeHyun solía estar siempre sonriendo, así que aquello era bastante raro. Por eso, asintió a la pregunta que el chico que había hecho y le indicó que se sentara junto a él en la cama. Una vez lo hizo, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, de la misma forma que DaeYeol siempre lo había hecho con él cuando era más pequeño, para darle confianza y que le contara lo que había ido a contarle.

 

            —¿Qué pasa, JaeHyunnie? —preguntó.

            — _Hyung_ … hay… algo que tengo que decirte… —murmuró el menor en voz baja, casi inaudible.

            —¿De qué se trata?

            —Los demás… no querían que te lo contara… —siguió el chico, YoungTaek pudo ver cómo las manos le temblaban, así que, con la mano que tenía libre las tomó y las apretó débilmente.

            —Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, ¿verdad? —dijo, tratando de animarlo a hablar. JaeHyun asintió y después cogió aire profundamente antes de seguir hablando.

            — _Hyung_ … JooChannie tiene problemas en el instituto… —contó finalmente. YoungTaek parpadeó rápidamente, confuso. JooChan era al que mejor le iban los estudios de todos ellos, el único niño listo de todo el orfanato.

            —¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó. JaeHyun lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar y YoungTaek se asustó un poco, así que lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho—. Tranquilo, tranquilo… no llores, Jae… —dijo, acariciándole la espalda—. Puedes contármelo cuando estés preparado.

 

            Durante unos momentos, JaeHyun trató de calmarse, pero se le escaparon algunas lágrimas mientras YoungTaek lo reconfortaba susurrándole algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Su mente, mientras tanto, iba a mil por hora, con pensamientos de todo tipo cruzándola, imaginándose muchísimas cosas y poniéndose en lo peor porque JaeHyun no solía comportarse de aquella forma, de hecho, YoungTaek llevaba años sin verlo llorar.

 

            El chico tardó un rato en calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo se separó del pecho de YoungTaek y lo miró con los ojos llorosos, contestándole finalmente a la última pregunta que le había hecho.

 

            —A JooChan le están haciendo _bullying_.

            —¿Qué?

 

            YoungTaek abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquella noticia porque aquello era algo que no se habría imaginado nunca, ni en un millón de años. JooChan era un chico agradable que siempre sabía cómo encandilar a las personas con sus palabras y que tenía bastante carácter si lo llevaban hasta un límite. Tampoco le había hecho mal a ningún animal o persona en todo aquel tiempo, por lo que YoungTaek no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, ver a JaeHyun de aquella forma le confirmaba completamente que lo que le había dicho era real y que si el chico había acudido a él era porque, no solo era un problema muy real, sino que, además era bastante serio.

 

            YoungTaek trató de recomponerse porque en aquel momento era el hermano mayor que JaeHyun necesitaba, el hermano mayor que JooChan también necesitaba y que haría que toda aquella situación se solucionara.

 

            —Tranquilo, JaeHyunnie —dijo—. Yo me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes.

 

            JaeHyun asintió en ese momento, pero aún tardó bastante tiempo en calmarse, por lo que YoungTaek estuvo junto a él hasta que el chico le dijo por fin que estaba bien y se fue de su habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a qué era lo que podía hacer.

 

            Le dolía el corazón porque JooChan y él siempre habían sido muy cercanos, habiendo llegado a aquel orfanato prácticamente a la vez y teniendo solo un año de diferencia entre ambos. Le dolía el corazón porque el chico no le había dicho nada en ningún momento, a pesar de que había tenido montones de ocasiones para hacerlo. Le dolía el corazón porque creía que JooChan confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo tan importante como aquello, que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para mostrarse débil y como para pedirle ayuda y consejo.

 

            Sin embargo, el chico también sabía perfectamente que JooChan siempre había sido un chico que se solía callar las cosas y había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos. Y YoungTaek había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que apenas había podido prestarle atención a nada porque llegaba demasiado cansado y, aunque JooChan hubiera mostrado en su rostro que algo no iba bien, él había sido incapaz de leerlo.

 

            YoungTaek suspiró de forma profunda y después trató de dormir, al día siguiente tendría una conversación con el chico y le diría que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, a tenderle una mano, si lo dejaba.

 

~~

 

            JooChan salió de la “Casa de la Alegría” por la mañana temprano, sin esperar siquiera a DongHyun, JaeHyun, JiBeom o BoMin. No se sentía con los ánimos de ir acompañado por sus amigos al instituto, a pesar de que todos iban al mismo sitio, no después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. JooChan quería estar solo. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió a la calle, se encontró con YoungTaek apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo de enfrente, separándose de ella en cuando lo vio, dedicándole una sonrisa. JooChan suspiró antes de acercarse a él, se había acabado su momento de soledad.

 

            —¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo ya?

            —Hoy puedo permitirme el lujo de entrar un poquito más tarde y llevarte al instituto —replicó YoungTaek.

            —¿A mí solo? —cuestionó el chico.

            —Por supuesto. Tú eres mi favorito —contestó el mayor—. Los demás pueden ir a pata como siempre.

            —Si les digo a los demás que has dicho que soy tu favorito, llorarían —murmuró JooChan, tratando de bromear con él, como siempre había hecho.

            —Pero no se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

 

            YoungTaek le echó un brazo por los hombros y frotó su cabeza con la del chico unos segundos, antes de echar a andar, guiándolo hasta la camioneta vieja que usaba para ir a trabajar. JooChan se sintió bastante más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en los últimos tiempos gracias a la cercanía del mayor, así que, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque mientras estuviera con él, no tendría que pensar en sus problemas.

 

            No obstante, JooChan se equivocaba, porque poco después de que se montaran en la camioneta y se pusieran en marcha al instituto, YoungTaek le hizo recordar todos sus problemas de golpe.

 

            —JooChan… —comenzó—. Ayer vino JaeHyun a hablar conmigo —JooChan tragó saliva nada más escuchar aquellas palabras porque JaeHyun había estado todo el tiempo diciendo que aquello lo tenían que contar y buscar ayuda—, y me dijo por lo que estás pasando en el instituto.

 

            JooChan miró hacia la ventanilla, como si de aquella forma tratara de evitar el tema, como si de aquella forma hiciera que éste no existiera. Pero el chico sabía que si YoungTaek había sacado aquella conversación era porque estaba preocupado por él y porque no iba a parar hasta que lo hablaran. No obstante, JooChan se permitió perder unos minutos en los que solo se pudo escuchar el sonido del viejo motor.

 

            —No es nada que no pueda solucionar yo solo —dijo finalmente.

            —JaeHyun lloró anoche mientras me lo contaba —replicó el mayor, haciendo que el corazón de JooChan se encogiera. JaeHyun no solía llorar, pero había llorado por su culpa, porque estaba preocupado por él—. No quiero presionarte —agregó YoungTaek—, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que por eso no quiero que salgas herido, así que, si puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa, lo que sea, déjame hacerlo para que todo sea más fácil para ti.

 

            JooChan no contestó en el momento. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla del coche cómo la ciudad pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en cuál era la respuesta que le podía dar al mayor. JooChan sabía lo importante que era para YoungTaek, éste se lo había dicho en un millar de ocasiones y para el chico, el mayor también era muy importante. Los dos se habían prometido salir de aquel lugar juntos y era lo que iban a hacer en el momento en el que a JooChan le dieran una beca por su excelente expediente y pudiera ir a la universidad. Lo habían planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ninguno había cambiado de opinión, ninguno había cambiado sus sentimientos.

 

            JooChan podía adivinar que YoungTaek se había debido sentir muy herido por enterarse de aquello por JaeHyun y, sobre todo, porque él no le había dicho nada cuando era un asunto importante. Sin embargo, JooChan no había podido hacerlo, no había podido decírselo precisamente por eso mismo… y sabía que el mayor lo habría adivinado y por eso tampoco lo estaba presionando en aquellos momentos. Y JooChan no quería que nadie se metiera en aquello, no quería que ninguna de las personas más importantes para él saliera herida por su culpa.

 

            —Solo es de vez en cuando —murmuró JooChan finalmente—. Ayer fue algo diferente porque uno de ellos aspira a tener el mejor expediente del instituto, pero yo sigo sacando mejores notas que él y eso le molesta —explicó—. En cuanto acaben las clases, todo acabará.

            —Aun así —dijo el mayor—. Esto necesita acabar porque estoy preocupado por ti, porque te hagan daño. Déjame ayudarte.

 

            JooChan negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumulársele en los ojos, queriendo salir de ellos y recorrer sus mejillas. El chico intentó contenerlas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la camioneta se detuvo y se vio envuelto en los largos y delgados brazos de YoungTaek, en aquellos brazos reconfortantes y no pudo contenerse, así que, comenzó a llorar, a llorar como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. JooChan se dejó mimar por el mayor durante unos momentos, escuchando las palabras tranquilizadoras que tanto necesitaba escuchar y, finalmente, acabó aceptando, acabó dejando que YoungTaek lo ayudara.

 

            —Verás como todo se soluciona —fue lo que le dijo el mayor… y JooChan sintió que podía dejarlo todo en sus manos porque aquello se cumpliría.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esta no es una otp muy al uso, pero me aparecieron algunas fotos de ellos por la tl y pensé “¿Por qué no? Si de todas formas te gustan las parejas raras. Échale ovarios” y se los eché (?)


End file.
